Arigato Haruno Sakura
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Pada akhirnya, aku yang tidak pernah memberi apa-apa, malah mendapat hadiah yang jauh lebih istimewa dari istriku ini. Aku sangat senang, bahkan sampai lupa kalau aku ini adalah 'Uchiha'. Birthday fic for Yuuki SS Amane, mind to RnR?


**Bah, bikin SasuSaku lageee (–o-) hehe kali ini karena request Intan. Yosh! Langsung sajaa~ XD**

**This fic special request and a gift for Yuuki SS Amane birthday. Happy reading :D**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke **

Warning : Semi-OOC, canon, OC, typo?

Genre : Family/Humor/Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**ARIGATO HARUNO SAKURA**

**

* * *

**

"Hehe, KAU LAMBAN TEMEE!"

"BERISIK DOBE!"

Trang trang

Saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat latihan. Tepatnya, tempat latihan pertamaku saat aku baru menjadi ninja untuk pertama kalinya. Sensei yang sekarang sudah bisa dibilang sebagai partnerku saat ini, memerintahkan aku dan si dobe satu ini untuk menjadi lawan dalam latihan. Uzumaki Naruto—nama sahabat yang kini menjadi lawanku. Dia sekarang jauh bertambah kuat semenjak dulu aku meninggalkannya dengan Hatake Kakashi—senseiku—dan satu lagi teman kami, gadis itu.

Aku tersentak saat aku lengah, Naruto membuat kage bunshin dan bayangannya itu melemparkan shuriken ke arahku, "Ukh," percuma meski aku berusaha memiringkan kepalaku, pada akhirnya pipiku tetap terkena sayatan shuriken. Meski tipis, tetap saja aku mengutuki kelengahanku yang sangat fatal.

"HAHAHA KENA! TEME KENAAA!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan bodohnya apabila dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Cih, aku benar-benar kesal. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan hasil darah keturunan khususku, sharingan.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat sharinganku, "Owowo teme, santai saja hahaha," masalahnya, tawa kemenanganmu membuatku risih, dobe!

"Kau tidak berubah, masih emosian seperti biasanya Sasuke," gumam seseorang tiba-tiba di belakangku. Aku dan Naruto langsung menoleh, oh hebat. Kau sudah kembali dari jalan kehidupan bernama cinta atau sebagainya Kakashi?

"Hn," responku seadanya. Aku mematikan sharinganku dan berjalan melewati mereka.

Naruto menatap heran padaku, "Teme kau mau ke mana? Kita kan belum selesai," ucapnya. Aku mendengus sesaat.

"Hn, aku mau pulang,"

"Eeeeh? Tapi kan sudah lama kita tidak berlawanan seperti ini teme! Yaaah sejak kau bersama dia tepatnya," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Mau terlihat gemas di depanku, eh? Maaf, aku tidak tertarik.

"Khawatir Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku porno yang dia baca. Aku sedikit mendelik padanya saat dia tersenyum, "tenang saja, dia mantan kunoichi terhebat di Konoha, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

Mata onyxku menatap mantan senseiku itu dengan tajam, "Masalahnya dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa melawan siapapun," ujarku sarkastik. Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan Naruto terlihat memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Oh iyaaa, aku lupa kalau dia lagi begitu. Aku ikut dong teme, aku juga kangen sama dia udah lama gak lihat wajahnyaa!" pinta Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat seperti err—menggoda? Entahlah, yang jelas itu menjijikkan.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat, "aku tidak mau hasil dari kerja kerasku nantinya akan berakhir sepertimu," jawabku ketus. Dan aku kembali membuang muka, kembali berjalan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sesaat dan sepertinya dia mulai menyadari arti dari 'kerja keras' yang kukatakan lalu dia merengut kesal, "Heeeeei! Memangnya kenapa kalau nanti anakmu wajahnya sepertiku hah?" dan Naruto berlari mengejarku.

Hn, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan klan Uchiha yang terakhir—untuk sementara ini. Ya, karena istriku yang bisa dibilang mantan rekanku, orang yang sudah mencintaiku sejak dulu, selalu menungguku dengan sabar, kini tengah mengandung anakku. Anak yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus Uchiha menggantikanku. Wajar saja aku khawatir sekali saat ini, karena terakhir aku dan dia memeriksakan kandungannya, Shizune-san bilang sekitar sebulan lagi dia akan melahirkan. Dan sekarang sudah sebulan sejak saat itu.

Dan dasar dobe, meski aku sudah melarangnya berkali-kali, tetap saja dia keras kepala ingin mengikutiku. Ditambah Kakashi terus membelanya dan akhirnya malah ikut-ikutan. Dua lawan satu, aku yang tidak pintar berkelit mau tak mau menyerah saja. Akhirnya perjalananku diiringi dengan ocehan-ocehan Naruto yang tidak berguna ditambah sesekali Kakashi terkikik karena novel porno yang dibacanya. Dua orang super idiot yang tidak berubah semenjak aku pergi.

"Tadaima," ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumahku. Naruto melihat sekeliling sementara aku membuka jepitan sepatu sandalku. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara orang tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam rumah.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah pu—Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" teriak Naruto dengan toa dan menerjang ke arah istriku yang sedang terkejut akan kedatangannya. Tentu saja aku kaget, dan tanpa sadar aku menendang Naruto sampai dia menabrak tembok.

**Dhuak**

"Huwaaa sakit! Apa-apaan kau Temee?" raung Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus wajahnya yang baru saja menabrak tembok. Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Yang apa-apaan itu kau dobe!" geramku marah, "jangan tiba-tiba menerjang begitu, kalau anakku tiba-tiba keluar bagaimana?" Yeah, jangan tertawa karena aku tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata tidak normal itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirku. Naruto masih meringis kesakitan di depanku sementara Kakashi menepuk bahuku.

"Hmm, tak kusangka ternyata kau over protective juga ya Sasuke," bisik Kakashi di telingaku. Spontan aku merasakan pipiku memerah dan kubuang muka di depan mantan senseiku itu. Sementara Sakura malah ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan semburat merah. Membuatku tambah salah tingkah saja.

Haruno Sakura, ya itu nama istriku. Mantan rekanku, atau lebih tepatnya mantan fansgirlku mungkin? Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, Kakashi, dan juga Naruto, "Masuklah, aku buatkan teh ya," ucapnya dengan lembut. Benar-benar, entah kenapa suaranya adalah yang paling indah bagiku di dunia ini. Dan Naruto, dia menatapku penuh dendam.

"Uuuh, awas saja kau teme!" bisiknya. Namun aku tetap bisa mendengar, akhirnya aku hanya mendenguskan nafas kesal.

"Hn, terserah kau mau bilang apa dobe," Naruto melirikku tajam, "tapi yang jelas, aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi," ujarku sarkastik. Dan sesuai dugaan Naruto kembali menatapku bingung.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Apa maksudmu sih teme?" tanyanya dengan nada yang (sok) polos.

Aku hanya menyeringai, "Jangan lupa kalau Sakura bisa meningkatkan kekuatan tendangan dan pukulannya berkali-kali lipat dari milikku," jelasku. Kakashi mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, Naruto? Bisa dipastikan wajahnya sepucat apa sekarang.

Kami melangkah masuk bersama. Kubuka pintu geser yang menjadi batasan antara koridor dengan ruang tengah di rumahku. Tanpa perlu kuminta, Kakashi dan Naruto langsung masuk dan mendudukkan diri dengan santainya di tengah ruangan. Aku menghela nafas, dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Lama kemudian hingga kembali kudengar suara pintu digeser, benar saja Sakura sudah datang membawa nampan dengan empat gelas teh di atasnya.

"Maaf lama, tadi aku menghangatkan air dulu," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk rambut soft pinknya yang tidak gatal. Aku tidak merespon seperti biasa, langsung saja aku ambil salah satu dari gelas berisi teh tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kakashi membuka pembicaraan. Aku meliriknya dengan mata onyxku, "bagaimana kehamilanmu Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersipu malu, "Ah ngg sehat-sehat saja kok Kakashi-sensei," ucapnya yang tengah mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah membesar itu. Aku melirik ke arah perut sang istri, sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik membayangkan ada penerus klanku di dalam perut tersebut.

"Waaah, kira-kira nanti anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan ya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi menggebu-gebu. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya, wajahnya pun ikut memerah, "tapi kuharap perempuan deh. Biar mirip Sakura-chan, kalau laki-laki uuuh aku gak bakal tahan ada dua teme di dunia ini," cerocos Naruto. Tertegun, aku menghentikan acara minum tehku dan mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Sialan, dobe satu ini selalu saja mencari ribut denganku.

Aku hampir saja akan membunuh Naruto dengan tatapanku, kalau Sakura tidak berkata, "Tapi kalau laki-laki, dia akan tampan seperti Sasuke-kun kan? Haha," Sakura membelaku ternyata. Apa boleh buat, akan kubiarkan Naruto hidup untuk sementara ini. Dengan wajah memerah, aku kembali meminum teh untuk menutupi wajahku dari penglihatan yang lain.

"Sudah menyiapkan nama?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba. Kulihat Sakura menggeleng kaku, lalu Kakashi terlihat menyeringai. Aku jadi punya perasaan buruk, "kalau perempuan namanya Uchiha Icha saja, diambil dari Icha-Icha Tactics,"

"OHOK!" aku terbatuk-batuk kaget. Sialan, aku tersedak teh gara-gara nama yang dusulkan Kakashi. Nama anakku diambil dari judul novel porno buatan kakek-kakek mesum? Mati saja sana!

Bisa kurasakan Sakura mengelus-ngelus punggungku khawatir, "Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut lalu dia memberikanku segelas air putih. Aku mengambilnya dan langsung meminum air itu habis.

Selesai minum, aku menatap Kakashi yang balik menatapku polos, "Kau benar-benar minta dibunuh ya Kakashi," ujarku dengan sarkastik dan sangat tajam. Mungkin Naruto dan Sakura bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhku. Dan Kakashi? Oh sensei tidak peka itu hanya menatapku polos.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku menghela nafasku kencang. Akh sudahlah, merepotkan saja. Aku membuang mukaku, dan kutuangkan lagi teh ke dalam gelasku.

Saat ini Sakura masih ada di belakangku dan Naruto ada di hadapanku. Aku heran, Naruto terus melihat ke belakangku yang dengan kata lain melihat Sakura, "Kau kenapa sih Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengerutkan keningku, "kulihat wajahmu keringatan," lanjut Naruto.

"Be—Benarkah?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Aku jadi heran, lalu aku menoleh sedikit melihat Sakura yang seperti menahan.. sakit? "U—Uuukh," dan tiba-tiba Sakura mengerang dan memegang perutnya. Sebentar, ada apa ini?

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat khawatir. Sedangkan keringat Sakura bertambah banyak, dia menggertakan giginya. Tubuhnya pun terlihat gemetar.

"Ah, se—sepertinya aku akan uuh melahirkan.."

**Bruuush**

"GYAAA PANAS! APA-APAAN KAU TEMEEE?" teriak Naruto sambil marah-marah tidak jelas. Ah maaf ya dobe, gara-gara kaget mendengar Sakura akan melahirkan aku jadi spontan menyemburkan teh panas yang sedang kuminum ke mukamu. Maaf yaa!

Sementara Naruto sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kepanasan, aku langsung menghampiri Sakura, "Tahan Sakura, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ucapku datar namun tak bisa kusembunyikan wajahku yang panik. Sakura mengangguk perlahan lalu aku menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Duuuh panas, ah aku ikut kau teme!" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menyeka sedikit teh panas di mukanya, "ah ya Kakashi-sensei bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak?"

"Ng? Ada apa ya?"

Aku, Sakura, Naruto sweatdrop seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat semua orang dari tadi panik begini, dia masih bisa santai-santai baca novel porno tak berguna itu? Atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dari tadi sedang terjadi. Ah, aku jadi mengerti kenapa di umur segitu dia masih belum mempunyai istri. Dengan santainya dia berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menggendong Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi santai. Sialan, kalau sekarang aku sedang tidak panik mungkin sudah kucakar wajah sok tidak berdosanya itu.

"Tahu ah!" dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melesat melewati Kakashi yang kebingungan. Aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang menggerutu kesal pada Kakashi yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya.

Lama kemudian aku terus berlari dan berlari, menuju rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Kudengar Kakashi dan Naruto juga sudah berlari di belakangku. Aku benar-benar tidak tenang melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu kesakitan. Apalagi aku melihat sekilas air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya, siap turun. Jangan menangis Sakura, kalau kau menangis aku bisa makin panik nanti.

Akhirnya kami semua sampai juga di depan gerbang rumah sakit Konoha. Kebetulan saat aku masuk, kulihat Shizune-san dan Tsunade-sama sedang berbicara. Mereka terlihat kaget melihat Sakura di gendonganku, hanya dengan melihat sepertinya mereka mengerti Sakura akan melahirkan.

"Tunggulah di luar, Sasuke!" perintah Shizune-san setelah aku meletakkan Sakura di atas kasur di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak tenang, berkali-kali kuhentakkan kakiku di lantai menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggema di lantai rumah sakit.

"Huh, kau benar-benar berisik ya teme, menyebalkan," ketus Naruto. Oh baiklah, kata-kataku selama ini padanya dikembalikan begitu saja. Awas saja kau dobe!

"Ah," Kakashi terlihat berdiri di depan ruangan Sakura, "kalau kau khawatir, kau bisa melihat Sakura dari sini Sasuke," jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk jendela kecil dari pintu itu. Aku terdiam, menimang apakah aku akan melihatnya dari situ atau menunggu saja? Pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengintip.

Aku tersentak kaget melihat wajah Sakura yang kesakitan. Sakura seperti susah payah dan terlihat tersiksa, "Sialan! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada istriku?" geramku marah. Hampir saja aku membanting pintu kalau Naruto tidak menahan tanganku.

"Owowo tahan temee! Sakura-chan sedang melahirkan! Wajar saja wajahnya jadi seram begitu!" cegah Naruto sambil err—memeluk tanganku?

"Tetap saja Sakura kesakitan! Aku harus ada di sampingnya!" bentakku pada Naruto.

"Terserah sih teme! Tapi jangan kau banting pintu ruangannya!" tukas Naruto, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "tidak lucu kalau sampai bayinya sudah keluar, harus masuk ke dalam perut Sakura-chan lagi gara-gara kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu!"

"Ukh," akhirnya aku menyerah dan berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi Sasuke bilang kalau Sakura kesakitan, dia harus ada di sampingnya ya?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Siapa ya yang selama tiga tahun berturut-turut meninggalkan Sakura yang kesakitan karena ditinggal sendirian?" sindir Kakashi tiba-tiba. Aku mendengus kesal, uh rasanya kata-kata tadi seperti menusuk jantungku tepat sasaran.

Saat aku sedang mengutuki dua orang di sampingku dengan kesal, kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat Shizune-san tersenyum padaku, "Selamat Sasuke! Kau sudah menjadi ayaah!" senyum Shizune melebar padaku. Aku cengo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Aku.. seorang ayah?

"YAAA~HAAA!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Oh tidak, ini terjadi lagi. Saat dimana aku bisa sangat senang bahkan sampai lupa dengan marga 'Uchiha' yang kusandang. Apalagi ini—aaakh? Aku memeluk Naruto?

"Aku jadi ayah Naruto haha, akan ada yang memanggilku tou-san!" ucapku sangat senang di tengah pelukanku pada Naruto. Dan sial, walau otakku menyuruhku untuk segera melepaskan Naruto dan melemparnya, tubuhku tidak menurutinya dan malah memeluk Naruto semakin kencang membuat Kakashi di belakang kami senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Benar kata Guy, semangat masa muda memang luar biasa," Ucap Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang mencurigakan. Hey! Apa maksudmu Kakashi?

Akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai tubuhku, dan kulempar Naruto yang langsung meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya aku berhasil kembali menjadi 'Uchiha'. Aku pun langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Kuhampiri istriku yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Aku lega, wajahnya begitu damai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kuelus rambut soft pinknya dan kucium sekilas bibir ranumnya yang selalu menggodaku itu.

"Ini bayimu, sudah kumandikan," ucap Shizune di belakangku. Aku langsung menoleh dan menatap sesosok manusia mungil di dekapan Shizune. Senpai Sakura itu memberikan bayinya padaku, "anaknya laki-laki, selamat ya,"

Aku mengangguk canggung, Shizune tersenyum menanggapiku dan meninggalkanku berdua—ah salah—maksudku bertiga dengan bayi dan istriku. Wajah bayiku begitu bersih, persis sekali denganku maupun Sakura. Pipinya masih merah menggemaskan, bibirnya tipis dan rambutnya? Hemm, sepertinya berwarna biru donker sepertiku. Ahaha dia memang benar-benar duplikat kecilku.

"Kawaaaaii!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba di belakangku, "waah lucu sekali bayimu temee!" pujian Naruto—yang seharusnya untuk anakku—membuatku merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Terima kasih," jawabku dengan err pede? Ah lupakan, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar kehilangan marga 'Uchiha' yang kubanggakan. Naruto terkekeh dan dia mengelus-ngelus pipi anakku.

"Jadi, akan kau namakan siapa teme?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggu sampai Sakura ba—"

"Bagaimana kalau Rei, Sasuke-kun?" hampir saja kulempar bayiku kalau saja aku tidak cepat-cepat melihat siapa yang berbicara. Oh Sakura, rupanya dia sudah sadar. Aku menatap mata hijau emeraldnya dengan lega.

"Rei?" tanyaku balik. Sakura terlihat mengangguk senang, Naruto juga. Kakashi?

"Rei nama yang bagus, di Icha-Icha Tactics maupun Icha-Icha Paradise nama laki-lakinya jelek semua, jadi terpaksa pakai nama itu saja," usul Kakashi dengan tenangnya. Hei tunggu! Siapa bilang aku mau mengambil nama anakku dari novel biadab itu hah? Ah, aku salah bertanya pada sensei mesum itu.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Rei," gumamku. Aku menatap mata anakku yang masih tertutup itu. Saat aku menyebut namanya, matanya terbuka. Kini terlihat sudah dua mata onyx yang sama persis seperti diriku.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan menjadi Sasuke-kun kedua hehe," cengir Sakura menyebabkan kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Ingin kugigit saja wajah menggemaskan miliknya itu.

"Oaaaa!" aku panik, begitu pula Naruto dan Kakashi ketika Rei tiba-tiba menangis dan meronta. Aku benar-benar kaku saat ini.

"A-Aaa bagaimana ini? Na-Naruto!" entah apa yang kupikirkan, tiba-tiba saja aku memberikan Rei pada Naruto membuat laki-laki berambut spike itu melihatku bingung.

"Hei! Kenapa dikasih padaku teme? Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto melem—ah bukan! Memberikan Rei pada Kakashi yang ikutan panik. Melihat Rei akan diberikan padanya, spontan Kakashi menjatuhkan novel pornonya.

"Naruto! Ah, kau kan ayahnya, Sasuke!" ujar Kakashi panik dan langsung memberikan Rei kembali padaku. Ah bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak berpengalaman mengurus bayi! Mana Rei tidak berhenti-berhenti menangis!

Saat aku panik inilah, aku menatap Sakura yang menatap malas ke arahku dan dua rekanku yang lain, "Semuanya sudah menggendong Rei? Sini, aku mau menyusuinya!" spontan Sakura merebut Rei dari gendonganku.

"Huwa Sakura! Pelan-pelan!" aku benar-benar panik tadi saat Rei hampir saja terguling karena Sakura sedikit kasar merebut Rei dari gendonganku. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membuka kancing kemeja bagian atasnya dan memberi isyarat padaku agar membawa Kakashi dan Naruto keluar. Aku menurutinya dan menyeret Naruto juga Kakashi.

Di luar, aku langsung menutup pintu dan menatap Naruto juga Kakashi yang masih saja asyik membaca novel tak bermutu tersebut, "Hehe, teme sudah tua sekaraang~," goda Naruto padaku. Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hn, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari yang belum mempunyai pasangan sama sekali," balasku dengan nada sarkastik. Bisa dipastikan bagaimana cemberutnya Naruto kali ini, "kenapa tidak dengan Hinata saja? Kudengar dari Sakura, gadis itu juga menyukaimu," lanjutku tiba-tiba.

"Heheh aku sudah tahu kok," muka Naruto bersemu merah. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang klan Uchiha bukan cuma kamu saja lho Sasuke, haha kau harus berterima kasih pada Sakura-chan!" usul Naruto.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Senyum puas dan kemenangan menghiasi wajahku, dan sedetik kemudian aku mengangkat wajah. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar senang setelah sekian lama aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena kesendirian yang amat mendalam. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak sendirian lagi. Ya, ini berkat dia.

"Arigato, Haruno Sakura,"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh! Selesai lagee XD **

**Maaf kalau garing atau sebagainya. Udah lama sih saya gak bikin dengan genre humor jadi ya begini. Hehe gomen ne~**

**Boleh minta review? :3**


End file.
